Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for providing contextual rendering of maps provided by mapping services. More specifically, electronic mapping services are capable of providing vast stores of detailed information relating to features of a map (e.g., points of interest, roads, terrain, geographical features, etc.). However, the amount of mapping detail available from modern mapping services can quickly overwhelm the display capability of a device as well as a user's ability to comprehend the information. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for organizing and presenting mapping information to display, highlight, or otherwise indicate contextually appropriate information of most relevance or importance to a particular user.